Tighten
Hal "Titan" Stewart 'is the hidden sole main antagonist in the DreamWorks movie ''Megamind. He was introduced as simply being Roxanne's nerdy cameraman, Hal. He clearly has a crush on her, but his attempts at flirting with Roxanne only make her very uncomfortable. He is voiced by Jonah Hill. Biography While Roxanne is snooping around the headquaters of the film's protagonist, the supervillain Megamind, Hal gets hit by Megamind's serum, which gives him all of Metroman's powers, but not immediately. Megamind, who was planning on creating a new superhero to face after feeling isolated of his victory against the deceased superhero Metro Man, tracks Hal to his apartment building and manipulates him by taking on the guise of his 'Spacedad'. Megamind attempts to train Hal into a hero, but unknown to Megamind, Hal is not as noble or just as Metro Man. However, Megamind believes that Hal is ready, and gives him a red-and-white suit and the name ''''Titan', which Hal misinterprets as 'Tighten'. The first thing 'Tighten' does is kidnap Roxanne under the pretense of 'rescuing' her, dropping her several times only to catch her again. Hal then reveals his identity to Roxanne, but gets rejected for his recklessness. Roxanne then continues on dating Bernard (who is actually Megamind in disguise), much to Hal's disappointment and anger. Believing that being a hero means to get the girl for himself rather than fighting for the greater good, Hal decides he's better being a villain and goes on an unseen crime spree. After leaving Megamind waiting for several hours, Tighten meets the former villain in his home and offers a partnership, with him as the muscular brawn and Megamind as the 'brain with glasses'. Horrified that his 'hero' turned out to be a selfish jerk, Megamind refuses and instead goads him into a fight by revealing his identity and manipulations as 'Space-Dad' and 'Bernard'. Tighten battles Megamind, but with much more rage and anger then Metro Man ever did. Megamind is quickly defeated and awaits to go to jail again, but Tighten refuses to turn him over to the police, and instead tries to kill him, forcing Megamind to flee in terror. Megamind intends to recapture Tighten by trapping him on a copper failsafe sphere, after learning that copper is Metro Man's weakness. However, this fails, forcing Megamind to escape and leaving to find out that Metro Man is actually alive, having faked his death to retire being superhero and focus on a career in music, as he felt tired battling Megamind and that he never made a choice of what he wants to be in life. The townspeople initially congratulate Tighten for freeing them from Megamind, but much to their shock, Tighten responds 'Not really 'freeing', more like...under new management', and starts to terrorize them, starting off by flicking the Mayor off violently with his finger. Without hesistation, Tighten terrorizes Metroville as its new villain, burning the name 'Tightenville' into the ground in colossal letters, causing more damage to the city than Megamind has ever done. Feeling remorseful for letting this happen, Megamind turns himself back to prison, and Roxanne, having no more leads, attempts to take action by appealing to Tighten's conscience. Unfortunately, Tighten denies that he has any good in him, and acts purely out of spite from being rejected by her. Tighten kidnaps her and straps her to the radio tower where she rejected him, threatening her life if Megamind doesn't arrive to fight him. Seeing this on TV, Megamind decides to take responsibility for his actions and arrives in usual flamboyant style, even going so far to apologize for all his past wrongdoings. He enacts a plan into freeing Roxanne and trying to stop Tighten. Tighten apparently crushes him with the radio tower, but he turns out to be Megamind's right-hand man, Minion, in disguise. Tighten nearly kills Roxanne by shoving a bus, but Metro Man suddenly appears, splitting the bus into two, saving Roxanne. Tighten is frightened into fleeing by Metro Man's orders, but realizes that it's the real Megamind in disguise after the hero tells him to leave 'metrosity'. Tighten fights Megamind again and nearly kills him, but ultimately fails. Upon remembering where he left his defuser gun the night Roxanne dumped him after his Bernard disguise faltered away, Megamind takes the weapon while Tighten intends to finish Roxanne off to himself. Without hesistation, Megamind appears in front of Tighten after temporarily dehydrating himself to get himself into the water fountain where Roxanne is standing. He then uses the defuser gun to remove all of the unearned powers from Tighten, rendering him powerless for good. Having reveled in his real victory, Megamind saves Minion by throwing him into the water fountain, since he knows that fish need water to survive. In the end after Tighten's (Hal's) defeat, Megamind gets his Brain-Bots to repair all the damage he and Hal has done to Metro City, and he is praised as the new hero by everyone (including a disguised Metro Man). As for Hal, he is imprisoned in Megamind's old cell as punishment for his villainous actions. Personality In personality, Tighten is more evil than Megamind ever was. While Megamind acted as a villain to get attention and balance out of his former rival Metro Man, Tighten acted purely out of spite and reveled in causing as much destruction as possible, for his own amusement. While being fused with Metro Man's powers, he is powerful but cowardly, with no sign of sympathy or remorse for his actions. He has only one desire: to get the things he wants, including Roxanne Ritchi. Quotes *Being a hero is for losers! *No freakin' way! I'm gonna be a hero! I'M GONNA BE A HERO!!! *Pretty sneaky sis? But there's one person I know who calls this town Metrocity: YOU! *You're so pathetic. No matter what side you're on, you're always the loser. *You're so naive, Roxie. You see the good in everybody even when it's not there. You're living a fantasy! There is no Easter Bunny, there is no Tooth Fairy, and there is no Queen of England! This is the real world, and you need to wake up! Gallery Imagehbbt.jpg|Hal before becoming Tighten imagetwm.jpg imagetam.jpg|Tighten and Megamind tighten.png Trivia *Tighten can be compared to Jimmy Olsen from JLA: The Nail, who himself occupies a role similar to that of Jimmy Olsen in mainstream continuity prior to becoming a supervillain. Both were wannabe heroes who following disillusionment with the idea turned into sadistic and psychotic supervillains with a Superman-esque power-set. * His name: Hal Stewart is an amalgamation of Green Lanterns: Hal Jordan and John Stewart * His name is very often spelled as "Titan." *He is considered to be one of Dreamworks' most evil villains (along with General Mandible, Lord Shen, Pitch, Mrs. Tweedy and Drago Bludvist). Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Jerks Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Love rivals Category:Empowered Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Bullies Category:Depowered Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits Category:Usurper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Extremists Category:In love villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thugs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Evil Superman Category:Envious Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Laser-Users Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Speedster Category:Cowards Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Frauds Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Rogue Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Scapegoat Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Vandals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Archenemy